Aware :: Brave 10 Drabbles
by Devecent
Summary: Aware (Japanese) - the bittersweetness of a brief and fading moment of transcendent beauty. A collection of drabbles I wrote for my Brave 10 blogs on Tumblr. I mostly just wanted to have them all collected in one place for easy reading purposes Will mostly be centered around Rokurou, Saizou, Sasuke, Nanakuma, and Komatsu. Expect a variety of pairings and headcanons.
1. Rokurou :: Nausea

**Prompt :: Nausea**

The young page knew he had drank far too much sake the moment his head started feeling too light and his stomach began tying itself into intricate knots. Nausea came over him like rolling, relentless waves. The entirety of his vision was getting blurry, and he was finding it impossible to focus his gaze on much of anything.

Dear gods above, why had he allowed himself to be drawn into a drinking game with his lord?

"Let's get you outside, Rokurou," Yukimura suggested upon noticing Rokurou's obvious intoxication and helping the teenage page to his feet. "The fresh air might help," he was honestly a bit worried for his younger companion—he might've been eighteen, but he'd never seen the older Unno twin drink heavily before…

The younger man didn't say anything, just nodded slightly and allowed himself to be lifted to his feet and guided onto the terrace. "There we go," the brunette chuckled, making sure Rokurou didn't slip and fall as he seated himself.

Glancing up at his master quite seriously, the crimson-eyed male accused pointedly, "This is your fault."

Yukimura couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Nanakuma :: Alcohol

**Prompt :: Alcohol**

Nanakuma had only ever truly been drunk in his life once, and he barely remembered bits and pieces of the incident. Thankfully (or not) it had been only in the presence of his lord. It wasn't often Nobuyuki brought up the ordeal, but he did seem to enjoy teasing him about it in private every so often.

The white-clad page had been younger at the time—around eighteen or so—and after too much sake, he had _insisted_ that he dance for his lord. The ordeal ended with Nanakuma passing out on the older man's lap and Nobuyuki dumbfounded at the younger's antics. Honestly, the ruby-eyed page was just grateful his master hadn't gotten overly upset with him regarding the incident.

… Then again, it was probably pretty difficult to stay angry at someone who had their forehead pressed against the floor as they apologized profusely over and over again.


	3. Saizou :: Anger

**Prompt :: Anger**

Today… was not Saizou's day. The Brave of Light had been awoken by Sasuke's ferrets biting _painfully _at his feet. Upon leaving his room he was attacked by Kamanosuke, who was attempting to lure him into one of those damned traps of his. Instead, while avoiding the Wind Brave's, he ended up setting off one of Benmaru's which resulted in both he and the redhead covered head to toe in soot and ash.

After cleaning up, Saizou had decided he'd just spend the rest of the day in his room. He was currently seated on the floor, sharpening his kunai. Of course, doing tasks that require concentration while still angry was generally a bad idea…

"SHIT! SON OF A GODDAMN, FUCKING BITCH!"

Normally such a minor cut wouldn't bother the Brave's leader, but it seemed as though his anger finally caught up with him—

—and his kunai and the thin walls of his room paid the price.


	4. Sasuke :: Childhood

**Prompt :: Childhood**

Sasuke didn't remember much detail at all from his early years. Most of it was hazy and probably unlike anyone else's memories. He remembered clinging to long fur though—being encircled in that soft warmth. He could still remember the smell of the creature that had decided to take him in and care for him. It had been a lone wolf mother, one who had lost her pups many years ago…

It was thanks to her that Yukimura had found him in the first place. It was as though the she-wolf knew she couldn't keep the human child forever, and had decided to wander closer to Ueda Castle, hoping for one of the humans to find the young, forest child.

Try as he may, Sasuke was never able to find his surrogate wolf-mother. None of the forest creatures knew the wolf he spoke of. It was as though she had just disappeared like a forest spirit…


	5. Rokurou :: Dreams

**Prompt :: Dreams**

"What do you remember from your dream, Nii-san?"

Rokurou glanced over at his younger twin who was currently snuggled beside him in their futon. This was practically ritual for them now. Whenever the two slept side by side—which was nearly every night—and awoke in the morning, they would ask one another about their dreams.

"Warm eyes…" the older twin answered at length. Closing his own scarlet gaze, Rokurou could clearly recall their unique and beautiful color, "Like liquid gold."


	6. Nanakuma :: Feverish

**Prompt :: Feverish**

Nanakuma's head was _pounding_. His arms and legs were aching as well as his throat. Every sound, every movement… it _hurt_. How the hell did this happen? The white-clad page always took such good care of himself—why was he feeling like shit?

"Nanakuma, are you feeling alright?"

The slender male immediately brought his attention to his lord, who was looking at him with a mild amount of concern."I'm fine, Nobuyuki-sama," he answered with a small smile. He was flattered really, that his master would be worried about him at all.

The older man seemed unconvinced however, and brought a hand up to his page's forehead. Upon feeling the heat there, he gave Nanakuma a look before scolding, "Don't lie to me. You're running a fever."

"A-ah! Sorry, my lord," the ruby-eyed page apologized, bowing his head. He hadn't thought he was _quite_ that bad…

"Go to bed, Nana," the older Sanada brother commanded, waving off his page. "I'll have someone bring you tea."

Ruby eyes widening at his lord's order, Nanakuma protested, "But Nobuyuki-sama, I can still—"

"—Go. To. Bed." The lord demanded, punctuating each word as he interrupted his page. His tone left no room for argument. "I won't have you falling more ill than you already are."

Well… Nanakuma couldn't dispute against that.


	7. Saizou :: Old Friends

**Prompt :: Old Friends**

Saizou saw little point in dwelling on the past. It wasn't as though you could do anything to change it, all you could do was learn from it. So it wasn't surprising at all that after his dear friend's death, he took away what he needed from the incident. He learned he could never trust a lord—or anyone—unless he was prepared for betrayal. Once he'd thoroughly ingrained the lesson into his mind, he pushed those memories of his friend as far from his mind as he could…


	8. Sasuke :: Peaceful Afternoon

**Prompt :: Peaceful Afternoon**

Blue skies accompanied by a light breeze which carried the scent of newly-flowering trees. Everything around him was alight and bursting with so much life. Sasuke loved all the seasons, but spring had always been his favorite. Smiling contentedly, the Forest Brave settled himself against a tree, a curious, young fox curling against his side. Days like this were rare, but Sasuke was more than happy to appreciate it to its fullest.


	9. Rokurou :: Magic

**Prompt :: Magic**

Rokurou couldn't hear anything but the beat in his own mind as he danced with a fan in one hand. His eye was closed as he focused all of his attention on that inner sound. Every step, every gesture was precise, exact. Each movement—like the water he embodied—was fluid as it seamlessly merged into the next. No beginning and no end.

It wasn't anything traditional—the scarlet-eyed Brave didn't often bother with such things anymore. This was entirely his own dance, his own heart.

Yukimura had left earlier that day, busying himself with who knows what, and requested his page stay behind. The younger man was reluctant, but he wouldn't argue with his lord. He actually seemed serious for once…

As Rokurou's pace began to quicken, each movement building to the inevitable end, he could feel his heart pounding rapidly against his ribs. When was the last time he danced like this? It felt like ages ago…

When the slender page's dance finally came to a close, his chest was heaving as he held his final pose. Upon opening his single crimson eye, Rokurou nearly dropped his fans in surprise.

When did Yukimura get here?

His lord smiled at his page before speaking, "Now that… that was magic."


	10. Nanakuma :: Happiness

**Prompt :: Happiness**

The crimson-eyed page couldn't contain his smile as he watched Komatsu brush out his master's thick hair. He knew from experience the waves in it made it difficult to put up properly, but the small woman was quite stubborn. Unfazed, Nobuyuki sat silently with a small, content smile pulling at the corners of his lips as his wife continued running the comb through his light-colored locks.

Nanakuma would forever be grateful for moments like these—to be allowed to witness such innocent, yet oddly intimate affairs. He would be happy, so long as his lord was happy.


	11. Saizou :: Rainy Day

**Prompt :: Rainy Day**

Saizou sat himself comfortably in his open window, watching the rain as it pelted the ground relentlessly. He knew they needed the rain after their long dry spell, but he was mildly annoyed that he couldn't take a nap in his usual spot, the roof.

Not unless he wanted to get soaked anyway.

Ah well… he could probably get comfortable right here. Maneuvering himself carefully, the Light Brave stretched his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Getting comfortable, he felt himself begin to drift off to the hypnotizing rhythm of the falling droplets.


	12. Sasuke :: Fear

**Prompt :: Fear**

The young forest child was not okay with this. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs like a scared animal against a cage. Why had Yukimura insisted he be part of this festival again?

…

Right, he'd requested Sasuke keep an eye on the crowds. He just wished it didn't have to be from within the middle of the dense group. He barely had room to move, let alone breathe! The young shinobi had never liked being around people—particularly large clusters of them. In fact, they kind of scared him…

But… Yukimura believed in him, and Sasuke would never disappoint the older man. He would live up to the title he was bestowed—he would be brave for the sake of his lord.


	13. Nanakuma :: Sadness

**Prompt :: Sadness**

Nanakuma didn't like to think about how things used to be. It was sad, frustrating, and painful—the equivalent of tearing open an old wound and rubbing salt into it. He would never admit he missed holding his twin's hand. Never. Because he knew if he really thought about it….

… Rokurou's hand was always steady. Not once had it loosened its hold.

It was Nanakuma who had always pulled away first.


	14. Sasuke :: Friendship

**Prompt :: Friendship**

It was astounding to the Brave of Grass, just how _stupid_ Saizou was when it came to certain things—important things.

Such as how weak he truly was when he wasn't protecting another. He didn't have half the drive or determination fighting for himself as he did when he was fighting for Isanami. People fought harder, they were _stronger_, when they fought for the sake of another. When you're worried for more than just yourself, you push yourself beyond your normal limits.

Saizou didn't want to face that fact—was scared of it to some extent—so Sasuke called him out on it. On top of kicking him into the pond.

Or when he suggested Sasuke or Kakei lead the Braves. Was the man _blind_ for God's sake? It was so obvious that Saizou was the force that bound them all together! It was only logical he be the one to lead them. It pissed him off that the Iga shinobi couldn't see that.

So he kicked him and they fought once again.

That was just how their friendship worked. Sometimes Saizou had a hard time keeping things simple, but that was something the younger man did very well. And anytime the Brave of Light started to waver from his proper path, Sasuke would be more than happy to kick him back in line.


	15. Nanakuma :: Wounded

**Prompt :: Wounded**

Nanakuma cursed, quickly slipping his tanto from its sheath and plunging it into the neck of the fool who'd dare attempt to infiltrate Numata Castle. He would show no mercy to those who made light of his lord! Removing his blade from the other man's flesh, he could feel his head pounding as blood trickled down his face from the gash just above his left temple. The bastard had managed to get in one good slice upon catching Nanakuma off-guard…

Looking behind him, the ivory-skinned page caught sight of Nobuyuki, and after confirming his master was uninjured, he felt himself begin to lose consciousness.


	16. Rokurou :: Moonlight

**Prompt :: Moonlight**

It wasn't often Rokurou was made breathless. After all, there were very few things capable of catching him so off-guard. More often than not though, it nearly always involved a certain mischievous brunette who seemed to take quite a liking to riling him up.

Tonight though… tonight the man didn't seem to be trying at all. He was lounging in his open window leaning his back against the side with one leg bent at the knee and propped up on the sill while the other dangled lazily, the tips of his toes just barely touching the tatami floor. At some point he must have slipped his arms free of his yukata's sleeves, as the fabric lay loose at his hips, his bare chest exposed to the summer night. His loose chestnut locks were still wet from the bath he'd taken not long ago, and though the determined page had managed to detangle all of the knots, it still had a messiness, a wildness about it that Rokurou knew he could never completely tame.

What really took his breath away however, was the way the moonlight seemed to accentuate the many things Rokurou enjoyed and adored about his lord. The way it caught every curve and dip on his toned chest, the way it shone almost like a circlet around his loose, brunette hair, and the way it made his already astonishing topaz orbs seem even brighter—_even more golden_—than they already were.

And when those cat-like eyes turned their attention on him, Rokurou knew he'd been caught staring for far longer than was generally permissible by common etiquette. He could feel the beginnings of a blush forming on his cheeks, but the teasing words he was expecting from his master never came.

Instead, Yukimura gave one of his rare, honest, heart-melting smiles…

Which only served to make the normally stoic page blush even more.


	17. Nanakuma :: Sleeping

**Prompt :: Sleeping**

Nanakuma couldn't help but smile at seeing his lord's peaceful, sleeping face. His breaths were slow and steady as his chest rose and fell with each intake of air. His light brown, wavy hair was loosened from its usual tie, left to fall where it may.

Nobuyuki had always been a man Nana had admired, and seeing him so relaxed and serene in countenance to his usual composure… it made for a nice change of pace. With how much his lord was forced to endure, the slender page felt Nobuyuki deserved more tranquil moments such as these.


	18. Saizou :: Sadness

**Prompt :: Sadness**

If there was one thing Saizou knew for certain about life it was this: being sad was pointless. People come and people go, some for the better and some for the worse. It was useless to get upset over things you couldn't change. Time didn't stand still for anyone, and the Brave of Light wasn't about to waste any of his on something as meaningless as being sad.


	19. Sasuke :: Wounded

**Prompt :: Wounded**

Sasuke ignored the blood that trickled down his fingers as he disentangled a small fox from a hunter's vicious trap. He understood that people needed to eat, but to construct a trap like this, one that caused far more pain than was necessary…

It made him sick.

The creature had been terrified initially upon seeing the Grass Brave, had even snapped his jaws at Sasuke's hand. The young man's fingers had taken the brunt of it, the fox's sharp teeth having nearly hit bone. Sasuke wasn't angry, there was no way he could bring himself to be. The poor thing was scared after all, it had to defend itself somehow. Once he had calmed the fox down, he was able to speak to it and get it to listen.

It took the young man a few minutes, but he eventually managed to free the small beast, taking it up into his arms gently. Once they'd reached somewhere he deemed safe, Sasuke would patch up the fox's wounds before taking care of his own.


End file.
